A Beautiful Disaster
by Dr.YangOfRavenclaw
Summary: iPod Shuffle game. Contains Callie/Arizona, Meredith/Derek, Mark/Lexie, Owen/Cristina and Jo/Alex.


**1st song: Keep On Loving You by: REO Speedwagon**

 **Ship: Callie/Arizona**

 **Notes: Takes place in late s12, after Penny leaves. Cristina didn't leave in s10, and she lives with Callie.**

 _And I'm gonna keep on loving you_  
 _Cause it's the only thing I wanna do_  
 _I don't wanna sleep_  
 _I just wanna keep on loving you_

Callie's head pounded, her heart raced, she felt sick. At Joe's, she could drink until she forgot her name, but here at home at 2am, there was no forgetting. She knew she couldn't drink too much wine, but she could drink enough to make her slightly tipsy. She looked at the picture of Penny and her on her dresser across the room and got an impulse to throw her glass at it. She refrained.

Callie felt a few tears drip down her face, and she admonished herself for throwing a pity party. She lost Penny, she lost Sofia, and she lost any friendship she had with Richard.

She saw it, behind the picture. The box. The box that held the necklace, the one that Arizona had an identical one too. She almost threw her glass at that one.

She saw, and though she really wanted to forget this one, a picture of her, Mark, Arizona and Sofia behind that one. Arizona and Mark were standing behind her, and she was holding a baby Sofia tightly in her arms. She had to bite her bottom lip, close to drawing blood, to stop that one.

What finally got her was remembering that, hidden in her jewelry box, was a picture of her and Arizona from their early days of dating, one that she never did work up the courage to throw out. That did it. She hurled her glass at the wall, the glass shattering and the remains of her wine dripping off the pictures and the boxes and everything she dearly wanted to forget.

Cristina came running in.

"What the hell?!" She yelled, and she looked at the wall. She saw the glass debris laying amongst the pictures. She looked at Callie with deepest sympathy. Callie had tears streaming from her eyes. Cristina diverted her eyes quickly, trying to avoid a _moment._

"Do you think it's possible?" Callie said suddenly, and it made Cristina's eyes snap up.

"Is what possible?" Cristina asked, sitting on the end of Callie's bed and laying a hand on Callie's ankle.

"To love two people at one time." Cristina noticed she was grasping the comforter especially roughly.

"I think it's possible to love two people, but you can't love them equally. You love Penny, we all know that. But if you love Roller Girl more, you gotta tell her. Like, now would be a good time." Callie nodded, wiped her eyes, and got up. She didn't stumble; she was sober enough to drive.

She grabbed her coat, and before she left the room she turned back and gave Cristina a huge hug.

"Thank you so much Cristina. I love you." And with that she ran out of the apartment without looking back.

She got in her car and tried very hard not to cry as she drove to Arizona's house. It was hard to deny that she loved Penny, but it was infinitely more difficult to deny that somewhere, deep down in her ooey gooey parts that made her cringe, she loved Arizona more.

It was raining, and Callie stood out in the rain for nearly five minutes before she finally worked up the nerve to knock. Arizona opened the door and had to do a double take to make sure she wasn't going crazy.

"C-callie?" Arizona stuttered out. A few fresh, warm tears spilled down Callie's cheeks, and Arizona quickly moved aside to let her in. Callie rushed in, trying to warm herself by rubbing her hands on her upper arms as she stared at Arizona, now crying uncontrollably.

"I can't take it, Arizona. Every time my heart beats I feel like I'm getting impaled. I miss-" She was cut off her own crying.

Arizona rolled her eyes. She gave Callie a look of sympathy that no doubt had a hint of annoyance.

"Yeah, I know, you miss Penny, but seriously, if you just came here to-" She was cut off by Callie.

"No! No, no, no really. Look, I talked to Cristina, and she said it's possible to love two people, but not the same amount. That's true. I love Penny, I do. But I can't deny it anymore. I love you still, more that I loved or ever can love anyone else." And before she gave Arizona a chance to respond, she grabbed the blonde and crushed her lips against hers.

Arizona was shocked. She tried to pull away, but Callie held her close. "I'm still so so in love with you, Arizona." Arizona looked into Callie's big brown eyes and smiled.

"I love you too, Calliope." And with that, Arizona kissed Callie back.

 **2nd song: Chasing Cars by: Snow Patrol**

 **Ship: Meredith/Derek**

 **Notes: In the spirit of this song, I decided to dedicate it to an especially epic couple. Set in season 2, when Derek and Addison are arguing about the trailer.**

 _If I lay here_  
 _If I just lay here_  
 _Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Joe's bar was full on this Saturday evening. Nurses were huddled in their corner, gossiping happily about whatever scandal was new in Seattle Grace Hospital. Derek sat at the bar, staring into his glass, trying to find any excuse at all not to go home. He knew Addison would be working late, would probably be at the hospital all night, and he couldn't bare to go home to an empty trailer again.

The bell rang, signaling someone was coming in. It was Meredith, followed by Cristina, Izzie and George. Izzie, George and Cristina sat down at a table while Meredith walked to the bar. She seemed not to notice Derek as she waited for Joe to acknowledge her.

"Four beers, Joe." He nodded, and she sat on the bar stool in front of her. Joe grabbed the bottles and before Meredith could walk off, Derek grabbed her arm.

"Hey. Take those over and come back. I wanna talk to you." He had no clue what he was doing, but Meredith nodded and silently dropped off the three beers to her friends, who were arguing over something and would clearly not miss her.

She grabbed her beer and propped herself up on the stool next to Derek. "Make it fast." She demanded as she took a long sip from her bottle.

"Look, Meredith, I made a mistake staying with Addison. I see that now. I tried so hard to love her, but I just couldn't. I couldn't stuff my feelings for you down my throat anymore. I couldn't just sit there while you move on, it kills me. Just thinking about you and someone else makes my stomach turn. It makes me sick. Even Bailey said my choice was simple. I knew what I wanted, and it hurt like a bitch, but I know now that you are what I want, Meredith Grey. I want you."

She looked at him like he had just sprouted another head.

"Derek, you're drunk, it's late, you're clearly upset. You won't mean any of this in the morning-" And with that, Derek crashed his lips on hers. She was shocked, but she kissed back anyway. It was like a reflex now; all she could think about was how good his lips felt. How right this all felt.

She felt like everything was falling into place. She knew she should feel bad for Addison. Derek picked her, after all. But still, it was clear to her, this was right. Derek ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she gasped. He tool advantage of her open mouth and slid his tongue in her mouth softly.

His hands grasped her waist, and her hands slid up to run her fingers through his hair. They pulled apart, and Meredith saw over Derek's shoulder, Cristina and the others were staring at her incredulously.

"Let's get out of here." Derek whispered to Meredith, and she nodded. Derek slapped a handful of money on the dirty countertop and led her out of the bar and up the stairs.

They drove for what felt like hours until they reached Derek's trailer. They didn't go inside; rather they laid in the grass just outside it. They were laid out next to each other, Derek's arm around Meredith's shoulders and she laid her head on his chest. They gazed up at the stars together, and it seemed as if the world, all the Addisons and Georges and Marks didn't matter anymore. It was if they, the two of them, were all that mattered.

"I choose you, Meredith Grey." Derek whispered into Meredith's hair. It was far from silent. Crickets chirped and owls hooted and birds cried out. The leaves rustled in the rough wind. It was far from silent, but it didn't matter.

She heard him.

 **3rd song: Far too Young to Die by: Panic! at the Disco**

 **Ship: Lexie/Mark with Mark/Arizona friendship/bonding**

 **Notes: Takes place during 8x24, but Lexie isn't trapped under the plane, she's missing like Derek.**

 _Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight_  
 _While the crown hangs heavy on either side_  
 _Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die_

"LEXIE?!" Mark howled into the abyss. He had realized almost immediately realizing that it was useless. Arizona's screams masked his and he realized that, if nothing else, Lexie would hear them. He had nursed her wounds as well as possible, but it was so gruly that there wasn't much to do. He told her to think of Callie and Sofia, and that calmed her almost instantly.

Mark ran out into the woods, desperate to find Lexie. He tripped over branches and roots, but he didn't fall. He ran for less than a minute before trailing back; he imagined running out into nowhere would be considered mortally incompetent.

He stopped running back. He was close enough to see Arizona and the remains of the plane but far enough that he couldn't be seen easily.

 _Lexie walked into their apartment and laid her keys on the table. "Mark?" She called down the hall, half worried he'd been murdered, half certain he was going to try to scare her. She passed the bathroom and saw in the mirror some movement behind the shower doors. She smirked and walked away loudly, trying to make no noise as she snuck back and hid around the corner. Mark came out, trying to scare her, but looked confused as she wasn't where he had expected her to be._

 _"Boo." She said. He jumped and whipped around. "Were you really trying to scare me?" Lexie said, smirking devilishly._

 _"No." Mark said in what he had clearly hoped to be an innocent voice. Lexie raised her eyebrow._

 _"Then what were you doing hiding in the shower?" Lexie said in what she dearly hoped was a sexy voice. She didn't care what he said, she was still wary if she was being his kind of sexy._

 _"Waiting for you, dear." And before she could say anything, he had wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. She connected their lips instantly, and he wasted no time pushing his tongue into her eager mouth. She nearly moaned, and he took this as a sign to move forward. His hands rested on her ass and she threaded her fingers through his hair absentmindedly. He tried to navigate them to the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind them._

Mark got up and walked back to the crash site. He sat with Arizona a little longer, things no longer tense and rough between the two of them. He helped her sit up and she sat in his lap. Well it wasn't really sitting, she was more leaning on his chest and his arms were around her.

He had been whispering encouraging things to her, mostly about Callie and Sofia. He didn't really care what they talked about as long it wasn't about their current situation.

"She'll be fine, Mark." Arizona said. This was the first time she'd really talked since she'd stopped screaming. Mark suspected this was because she was afraid if she opened her mouth she'd start screaming and be unable to stop. "Stop worrying."

Mark sighed. "I'm not thinking about her." he lied. "I have a girlfriend-"

"Oh come on Mark, don't lie. She's all you've thought about. I can tell." She patted his thigh, which was stretched out next to her for her to grab onto if the pain got too bad.

"Not true. I thought about Callie. And Sofia. And you. Arizona, you're my family, like it or not. You're stuck with me. And so it would really suck if you died." Arizona smiled and she pushed her back into his front.

They both heard it at the same time. It was faint, hoarse, and barely audible, but it was there. "M-mark?" Lexie called.

Mark could see her hobbling towards them, her hand clutching her stomach. Arizona grasped his hand and said, hoarse and weak herself, "Go to her, you moron." Mark smiled at Arizona, gently leaned her up against a tree trunk nearby and raced to Lexie.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her walk to where Arizona was sitting. Arizona held out her arms and aided in pulling Lexie gently on the ground. Her stomach was bleeding, and there was a piece of jagged metal sticking out of it.

Arizona grabbed Lexie's hand and allowed her to squeeze it as Mark gently pulled the metal out of her. Lexie screamed in pain, but as soon as it was out, Mark pressed a piece of cloth he had found earlier on her stomach and eventually stopped the bleeding. Lexie's face had drained of color and she looked so weak she might faint.

"Lexie, please stay awake for me." Mark pleaded, grabbing her hand and squeezing gently. Arizona stroked her hair softly. Lexie's eyes closed and then fluttered back open. She was clearly having a hard time remaining conscious.

Mark pulled her head into his lap and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Lexie, and it took me this long to figure it out."

Lexie tried to talk. "Y-you have a g-girlfr-" She couldn't finish, Mark cut her off.

"I love you, Lexie. I don't love Julia. I tried, but I couldn't feel for her what I feel for you."

Lexie grinned through the pain. "Shut up." She smiled wider. "I love you too." Mark leaned and kissed her softly. Then, he sat up and looked at Arizona strictly.

"Okay, I love you both. No one is allowed to die, understood?" They both nodded.

They all heard a rustling in the leaves. Cristina and Meredith limped in, nearly carrying Derek. He was bleeding insanely from his left hand and they brought him directly to Mark, Lexie and Arizona.

"Is he okay?!" Mark exclaimed.

"He's bleeding like crazy, but I think that's the only injury." Meredith said, as she saw Lexie lying in Mark's lap. "Oh my god, is she okay?!" Meredith almost yelled, and as soon as Derek was sitting, she lunged for Lexie. Lexie grinned.

"What do you know, Mer. All it took to get Mark back was to get stabbed in the stomach." Meredith grinned at her sister, and Lexie laughed painfully.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked Meredith, and she nodded.

"All I had was a piece of metal in my leg, and all Cristina had was a dislocated shoulder. Are you two okay?" She asked, gesturing to Mark and Arizona.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can't say the same for Arizona. She was screaming pretty bad before. Her leg's pretty much broken." Meredith looked at Arizona's leg, which was literally snapped in two. She cringed; that had to hurt beyond hurt. She wasn't bleeding too bad anymore.

"We all just need to get together and not die, okay?" Lexie said weakly.

"No dying." Arizona mumbled.

"No dying." said Cristina, who was crying softly.

"No dying." Mark said, smiling at Lexie, who smiled back widely.

"No dying." rasped Derek, who was clutching his hand in obvious agony. Meredith let out a sob and nearly lunged for him.

"No dying." Meredith cried, pressing her nose against Derek's cheek, kissing him.

It was three days before they heard it. The helicopters found them. Meredith looked up and quickly used her hand to shield the light. Paramedics spilled out, and two other helicopters followed. They helped Arizona, who had fallen unconscious, onto a gurney and into the first helicopter. They allowed Cristina to ride with her, and then they quickly put Lexie in the next one, with Mark by her side. Finally, they had to pull Meredith off of Derek to put him on a gurney before Meredith immediately reattached herself to him.

In the third helicopter, Meredith practically laid with Derek, who had wrapped an arm around her and held her as tightly as she held him.

In the second, Lexie laid asleep from exhaustion, and Mark stared at her gorgeous face and thought about how he was supposed to break up with Julia when they got back to Seattle.

In the first, Cristina grasped onto Arizona's hand. She was desperate for something to hold onto, and she whispered into Arizona's ear "Think of Callie and Sofia, Arizona. They love you." Without a doubt, Cristina's thoughts ran rampant, contemplating whether she'd see Owen ever again.

 **4th song: Fix You by: Coldplay**

 **Ship: Callie/Arizona -and- Cristina/Owen**

 **Notes: How Owen and Callie find out about Arizona and Cristina, post 8x24. They don't go to another hospital, they come straight to SGMW. Pretty much follows the same plot line as the one above this except the end, Cristina, Meredith, Mark and Derek all came in by ambulance.**

 _And the tears come streaming down your face_  
 _When you lose something you can't replace_  
 _When you love someone, but it goes to waste_  
 _Could it be worse?_  
 _Lights will guide you home_  
 _And ignite your bones_  
 _And I will try to fix you_

"Okay people, we've got incoming!" Owen shouted, and a herd of people followed him as he ran out into the ambulance bay. Callie and Alex stood together as they pulled on their trauma gowns.

As the first ambulance pulled in, Owen got a 911 page to the roof. Before the ambulance doors opened he took off. As soon as the ambulance doors opened, they all gasped. Cristina limped out, arm was in a sling. Mark climbed out after her. It was unusual to see three patients in the same ambulance but they were so relatively unharmed and unwilling to separate, the paramedics had had more pressing matters that the occupancy of the ambulances. They were still wearing their scrubs, except they were extremely dirty.

"Plane crash on the way to Boise, but-" The paramedic tried to talk, but Mark cut her off. He looked at Callie, almost crying at the look of shock and devastation on Callie's face.

"They put her in a helicopter. Last I saw, she was unconscious. Run, I think she's in the helicopter that's coming in now." Callie took off without looking back. She almost crashed into a half dozen doctors, nurses, and patients, but she never stopped. She ran into an open elevator and pushed the button for the roof as violently as she could. The time she spent in the elevator seemed like the longest of her life.

When they finally opened on to the roof, the helicopter was about to land. She ran to Owen and crashed into him. "Its them! The plane, it crashed, Arizona.." But she didn't finish because she ran to the helicopter to find her wife, lying unconscious on the gurney, her leg practically in pieces. She took the gurney from the paramedic and wheeled her over to Owen. Still in shock, Owen took Arizona and wheeled her into the elevator, Callie right behind. Owen darted out of the doors before they closed.

Owen stood on the roof, watching the helicopter approach. He prayed that it was Cristina, and that it wasn't her. He knew that if it was her, she'd have to be so hurt that she could die. If it wasn't her, he didn't know if she was alive.

It wasn't Cristina. It was Lexie, who was awake, but she was hurt pretty badly. The medic told Owen she was the last, and he took her down. They met in the ER, where April quickly took over for Owen.

He looked around frantically, trying to find Cristina. He saw her, hunched over a bed. On the other side of the bed was Meredith, who was crying apractically attached to whoever was on the bed. He guessed it must be Derek. He hadn't come in through helicopter so he must be at least somewhat okay.

"Cristina!" He called out, and Cristina's head shot up. She ran over to him as fast as she could and wrapped the arm that wasn't wounded around him. She clung to him, and he could feel that she was crying.

"Oh, Owen, I was so scared. All I wanted was you." Cristina cried, grasping his shirt as tightly as her little hands could. He hugged her equally tight.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Owen asked, and Cristina shook her head.

"Just a dislocated shoulder. Mer helped me with that. Oh, Arizona, is she okay? And Lexie? Oh, Arizona was screaming so bad out there.." Owen nodded, placing a hand _over_ hers, which was resting on his shoulder.

"They didn't look to bad." Owen lied. They did look bad, at least Arizona did.

"Good. I tried to stitch Arizona back up as good as I could, but I didn't really have much to work with."

"No, no it's okay." Owen said, pulling her down on his lap as he sat in a chair. She buried her face in his neck. "You did great."

Callie stood over Arizona's bed. She stroked her hair that was slightly covering her face. She saw Arizona's leg. It had been splinted in what must have been a long and painful process.

"C-Callie?" Arizona mumbled, without opening her eyes.

"Baby?' Callie said, tears running from her eyes.

"I don't hate Mark. He-he saved my ass out there." Callie grinned. "He told me to think of you and Sofia, any time I wanted to die. And I did, Callie. I thought of your beautiful face, and Sofia, and I made it. Now give me a kiss. I've waited long enough." Arizona said all this quietly and kind of hoarse, but Callie didn't care. Without thinking twice, Callie kissed her.

 **5th song: I Won't Give Up by: Jason Mraz**

 **Ship: Alex/Jo**

 **Notes: My idea of what will happen in season 13 when Jo tells Alex her secret. This will be shorter than the others. I have absolutely no idea how divorces work so I made it a little extra dramatic. Callie and Arizona never got a divorce, so she never left for New York.**

 _I won't give up on us_  
 _Even if the skies get rough_  
 _I'm giving you all my love_  
 _I'm still looking up_

"Alex, listen to me!" Jo shouted as Alex moved around their apartment, anxious to not stay still or look at her. It was the day after Alex beat Deluca up, and Jo was trying to get him to listen to her.

"Please, listen to me!" She cried, and she lunged across the bed and grabbed his arm. He reacted to soon, and he slapped her. He didn't realize what he did until Jo was running out of the door. Alex cursed and kicked the bed.

Jo ran to the bar, crying so hard she could barely breathe or see. She threw her onto the bar stool next to Steph, who was downing a shot of what she assumed was tequila. Steph saw Jo crying, and she immediately wrapped an arm around Jo.

"Jo, sweetie, what happened? Talk to me, love." Jo sobbed into Stephanie's shoulder something incoherent. Stephanie pulled her back and grabbed her face to make her stop moving.

"Jo. What happened?" She asked again, and Jo hiccupped, before she calmed down enough to talk.

"Alex. I tried to t-talk to him. He slapped me before I could say anyt-thing." Jo sobbed harder as Stephanie hugged her even tighter.

"I will kill him, I swear-" Stephanie started but Jo cut her off.

"No, nonono, it was an accident. I just don't think he'll forgive me for this, and he doesn't even know." Steph stroked her hair and she sobbed on into her shoulder.

Just then, the door opened. Alex walked in, looking around frantically. He saw Jo and Steph, and he saw Jo crying, and his heart immediately sunk. He never meant to hurt her and she needed to know that.

He walked over to where they were sitting. Steph saw him and immediately pulled Jo away from him. "Jo, we need to talk." Jo looked up and opened her mouth to speak, but Steph cut her off.

"No, you don't get to talk to her. Look what you did to her." This made Jo cry harder and Alex looked as if he was about to cry too.

"Please, Jo. I need to talk to you, and you keep saying you need me to listen. So lets go somewhere and talk." Jo detached herself from Steph and looked at him. Then she looked at Stephanie with pleading eyes.

"Let me go, Steph. You can come with us, if that's what your worried about." Stephanie nodded and grabbed her purse. Jo walked out after Alex, followed by Steph.

Jo was walking faster than any of them, and she stopped short. She turned around abruptly to face Alex. "You wanna know? You really wanna know why I can't marry you?" she asked.

Alex sadly nodded. Jo looked down. "I'm already married." She blurted. Alex looked shocked, and hurt.

"Who is it?" He asked, very close to crying.

"I was 16. I was living in my car, he had a bunch of money and when you're 16 and living in a car money is the one thing you need. So I agreed to marry him. He offered me a place to go, actual food, everything. But then he got violent. He'd beat me up so bad sometimes I would pass out and pray I was dead. So the day of graduation I got in my car and left, and never looked back. I changed my name and put myself through undergrad and med school, and then I came here. If I ever tried to get a divorce, he'd find me. I'm sorry I never told you, but I was scared he'd hurt you if you tried to defend me." Jo finished the last few lines with tears and she collapsed in Alex's arms.

Stephanie looked behind them shocked, and Alex rubbed her back. "It's okay, Jo." He whispered into her hair so only she could hear. "We'll get this son of a bitch. I was a wrestler, you think I couldn't take this jackass down?" Jo giggled a little.

The next day, Alex, Jo and Steph went to the courthouse and requested for a divorce.

Eventually, they met him. Jo had to attach herself to Alex to stop him from pouncing on his smug face.

After the divorce was finalized, the guy went to Joe's before going back to wherever he came from. Jo, Alex, Steph and Deluca walked into the bar that night and saw him sitting at the bar. Alex almost attacked him, but Jo held him back.

Deluca, on the other hand, didn't wait at all and seized him by the collar of his shirt. Joe yelled at them to take it outside, but they all ignored him.

"What the fuck, man?" He yelled as his drink spilled all over himself.

"Deluca, put him down." Jo said, although she was giggling like a 4 year old.

"Listen you son of a bitch, get out. We don't like wife beaters in our bar." The whole bar was silent. Deluca let go of the collar and he fell to the ground. The dude slumped out, and on the way out, Alex pulled the guy back.

"You go near her and I will personally guarantee that you will no longer be able to bear children." Alex snarled at him. He smirked at Jo.

"This your new boyfriend? Hm, never thought you'd go for one guy. You were always more of a slut than that."

Alex didn't think for a second before his fist connected with his face. When he fell down, Alex was on top of him punching him as hard as he could. It took Jo, Deluca, Steph, and a few other doctors that had been watching to pull him off. The guy stumbled out, nose clearly broken.

The four of them followed him out and saw him cross the street to the hospital. Steph smirked, she had an idea. She raced across the street, and he didn't even notice her. There was, oddly enough, no traffic at all. Jo smiled and chased after her, Deluca and Alex following. It was a wonder that he never noticed them running past him, but it was pretty dark so even if he did notice, he wouldn't recognize them.

Deluca told the other three to hide, and he waited by the doors to the ER. When he tried to walk in, Deluca stood in front of him. He tried to walk past him, but Steph appeared next to him, arms folded. Jo stood on the other side, Alex next to her.

Bailey walked up behind the four of them. "What is going on here?" She asked, looking at the scene.

"We don't like wife beaters here." Deluca said, smirking at him. He looked down at Bailey.

"Please help." He whimpered. Bailey looked at Steph and Jo.

"Which one of you did he hurt?" She asked, and Jo raised her hand a little. Bailey crossed her arms and stood in front of Steph silently.

Soon, Callie and Arizona approached them. Alex whispered something to them, and Arizona joined them, next to Alex, arms crossed. Callie leaned in real close to the guy.

"You mess with Wilson again, don't forget that I break bones for a living." Callie smirked and took her place next to Arizona. Pretty soon, everyone in the ER was standing in a crowd around the guy. April and Owen stood there, with Riggs and Meredith and Maddie right behind Jo. Amelia stood next to Owen, right behind Stephanie.

Bailey stepped forward. "You can come in for treatment," she started. "but you'll have to get through us. Wilson is one of us, part of our family. And we don't treat people who hurt our family."

He held is head down as he walked out of the ambulance bay. Bailey looked back at the crowd. "Don't think for a moment that I condone this behavior." She said, smiling at Jo. "That being said, well done."


End file.
